


Firelight

by HeroCrafter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arson, Bow/Jewelstar mentions (its tiny so im not actually. tagging it), F/M, Gen, Mentions of Perfuma (She-Ra), Micah's in there but only like a little bit, Slow Burn, i'll probably add Micah as a character tag next chapter, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroCrafter/pseuds/HeroCrafter
Summary: Sea Hawk is... a bit well-known in his town. Known for being an arsonist, that is. The fire house gets calls at least once a month out to his apartment, because he's set yet another fire. No one ever gets hurt in his fires, to be sure. Well, no one but Sea Hawk, that is. Because this time around, there's a new firefighter, and Sea Hawk is pretty sure he's been struck through the heart.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Wine? No, straight vodka.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alysurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/gifts).



_ “ShitshitshitshitshitwhyamilikethisSHIT-”  _ Sea Hawk swore internally as he ran through his apartment. It was supposed to be a small, contained fire. Legal in the apartment building? Absolutely not. Fun and appealing? Of course! Unfortunately, mixing arsonists and “small fires” doesn’t tend to end well. Sea Hawk’s apartment was current proof of this universal truth, fiery as it was. 

He looked on in sadness as the firefighters hosed down his apartment kitchen, thankful that at least his apartment was on the first floor’s exterior wall. Not only was it easier for him to get out, it also meant the window was right where it needed to be for the firefighters to put out the fire without dealing any water damage to the rest of the apartment. Some people would call putting the kitchen in the only room with a window poor floor planning, but Sea Hawk called it a match made in arsonist heaven. Some of the firefighters did, too. They got calls out to Sea Hawk’s apartment at least once a month, and if they didn’t they honestly assumed something was wrong or that something had happened to Sea Hawk. Once, they’d sent one of their off-duty fighters over to his apartment after a month and a half without a call. They found his window open and his apartment covered in dust with clear signs of a fight. Sea Hawk had been kidnapped nearly three weeks ago, apparently by someone named Bill who’s house he’d burned down. No one would have known had it not been for Bow getting concerned and going to check it out, and it was thanks to his boyfriend, Detective Jewelstar, that Sea Hawk was found in an abandoned marina. (apparently, it wasn’t the first time.)

Suffice it to say Sea Hawk was familiar with the firefighters that usually came to deal with his not-quite-legal apartment fires that totally weren’t intentional and he can totally claim insurance for, but there was someone new to take care of the fire today, someone Sea Hawk hadn’t seen on any previous visits to the firehouse. They must have been new, he rationalized, and boy was he right. He walked around to get a look at the firefighter’s face, and.  _ Wow  _ was she pretty. She was striking against the firelight, a dead serious look on her face. He couldn’t see much beyond that, and the orange light from the fire- wow, okay, the fire had actually gotten bigger than usual this time, that was odd. Had he left something with grease or oil on the stove? Or maybe it was- Oh! He knew what it was. He’d left a bottle of wine open underneath the window because he was making a new sauce that had called for a bit of red wine. But wine doesn’t set fire like  _ that- _ oh. He must have been using the vodka bottle. Perhaps it was for the best the fire he’d started had gotten out of hand... At least now he wouldn’t be able to eat what he had failed to make. 

The new firefighter had moved now, apparently during his internal ramblings they managed to put out the fire, and were now wrapping up the hoses and putting away their extinguishers. Sea Hawk startled as he felt someone grab his arm, and as he looked to his right he saw  _ her. _ The new one. The  _ beautiful  _ one. 

“Hey. You need to come with me.” Oh, even her voice was beautiful. He stared at her, not at all registering what she was saying. The woman’s face screwed up in confusion as she brought a hand up to snap in his face.

“Hey. Hey, can you hear me? Sir, are you alright? Are you hard of hearing or something? Concussed, maybe, to start a fire like that…” she mumbled, and ended up waving a hand in front of Sea Hawk’s face to see if the lights were all on upstairs. He jumped, finally realising what she was saying.

“Oh, yes! I can hear you, loud and clear. My utmost apologies, Miss…?” Sea Hawk trailed off, hoping to learn the name of the beautiful woman that helped put out the fire.

“Mermista.  _ Don’t _ be weird about it. Now come on, you have to get checked out by medical.” She turned and walked away, towards the ambulance that was  _ always  _ called in no matter how many times this happened. “Procedure is important, Sea Hawk” Bow had once said, but no matter how much it was explained Sea Hawk still thought it was pointless. He never needed it, not for anything. He always started the fires in the kitchen, and dove out the window if it got uncontrollable. If he couldn’t do that, his apartment was pretty near the door to the building. Getting hurt, overheating, and smoke inhalation were never a problem because of how easy it was for him to get out, and by now his neighbors were long since used to and prepared for his…  _ unique  _ brand of charm. No one ever got hurt, not once from his fires. 

Once again, Sea Hawk didn’t notice quite how long he was rambling in his own head. Mermista looked seriously concerned for his mental ability by now, and had gone back to drag him over to the ambulance herself. He was completely unresponsive to being moved, and though she would never admit it, it did worry her. She’d heard all sorts of stories about this man, Sea Hawk, from around the firehouse. From the captain, Micah, from Bow who was apparently one of Sea Hawk’s friends, even from that girl Catra who hung around Bow for absolutely no discernible reason. And from all those stories, Sea Hawk seemed like a loud, boisterous man with a strange love of sea shanties and a penchant for serial arson. Seeing the man so entirely vegatative was shocking, to say the least. And apparently out of the usual, given how the EMT (Kyle, if she remembered right) looked worried as she started dragging Sea Hawk over to him.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure he’s concussed or something, he’s really not responding to… well, anything. I mean, I talked to him a minute ago, but since then he hasn’t responded, and before that he was just sorta… staring. Like that,” she gestured, though not unkindly, to Sea Hawk’s current expression. His eyes were glazed over as he stared almost straight through her, completely unaware of what was going on outside his head. Mermista gave him one last concerned look before finally turning back to the firetruck, where Bow, Micah, and Rogelio were waiting for her. She didn’t turn back.

“Sea Hawk? Sea Hawk, you there? Sea Hawk, hey! SEA HAWK!” He jumped, startled out of his mind, and he finally noticed-

“Where did she go?” Sea Hawk looked around, trying to find the beautiful Mermista. 

“Uhm, Sea Hawk, she left a few minutes ago. I’ve been trying to get your attention since. Are you okay? Do I need to check your head?” Kyle sounded concerned, but Sea Hawk hardly noticed. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face, before looking up at Kyle.

“I think I’m in love.”


	2. Why are our friends Like This™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends really do be like that, huh?

“Hey Bow? Bow. Arrow boy!” Mermista faked a swipe at the phone he was so busy with, with that goofy smile.  _ Ugh. Love. _

Bow finally looked up at that, but before he could reply (likely with some false indignation) Micah yelled from across the firehouse.  
“No harassing our own personal cupid! That’s a bona fide matchmaker there, Mermista, no ruining him for the rest of us!” Mermista rolled her eyes, not really in the mood for the antics of the rest of her team. She loved these idiots, but _stars_ did they get annoying sometimes.

“What is it, Mermista?” God, the look in this kid’s eyes. Literal stars, she’d swear. 

“That guy from last night was acting real weird. Is he normally like that?” She sat down next to him, legs up on the coffee table. She was in her sneakers, since she was technically not on the job. “Hanging around because she had nothing better to do” is what she said every time she was asked.  _ (she’d never admit to enjoying their company. rather die, frankly.)  _

“Oh, who, Sea Hawk? Nah, usually he’s a lot more responsive than that. Dunno what was up with him.” An idea must have suddenly crossed his mind, because his face lit up as he spoke into existence her own personal nightmare:

“Awww! You care about him!” Mermista’s eyes widened, and she clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stop him from yelling that through the firehouse.

“A little louder, huh? Not sure the other side of the world heard you,” she hissed. Then she realised- she basically just confirmed Bow’s thoughts.

“And, no! No way. I just don’t want it noted on my record that the guy we get every month was suddenly concussed when he’s never had to be attended before. Then suddenly I come onsite for the first time and he’s, what, concussed? Not all there in the head anymore? Doesn’t look too good, and a little too coincidental.” Her defense came in too late. Bow had that insufferable smirk on his face, and stars she wanted to punch him already.

“Alright, alright, I know that look. I won’t bring it up in front of  _ others, _ but don’t think I’m keeping quiet about this.” He put his hands up in defense, but he still had that smile on his face so she wasn’t too concerned he was afraid of her. She knew what that looked like, and Bow wasn’t it. He was just being funny. 

Bow stood up and stretched (which Mermista was certain he did to show off his abs) and picked up his phone that had fallen when Mermista grabbed him. She watched him diligently, making sure he didn’t get any ideas and text that friend group of his. He  _ did  _ text someone, but he softened at the response notification, so it definitely wasn’t about her. He turned to leave, and tossed a wave from the door.

“So, Sea Hawk, huh?” She didn’t know when Micah had walked in, and didn’t want to either.

“Ughhhhh.” 

* * *

“Scorpia! Scorpia  _ help me! _ ” Sea Hawk was panicking. Which, to be fair, was a mood in Scorpia’s opinion. She had a date in four hours, but Sea Hawk didn’t. Did he?

“What do you need my help with? Got a date with someone? Is it Bill? Sea Hawk, you tried that already, you and Bill just didn’t work out,” she tried to warn. Sea Hawk really didn’t look like he was listening.

“So there’s this girl…” and he trailed off.

“A girl? Now that I can help with! What’s she like? What’s her name? Do you have a date?” She started going rapid fire, which in hindsight was perhaps not the best idea. Sea Hawk was beginning to look overwhelmed on-screen (he was totally bouncing his knee), which was totally the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. She took a breath, held it, and let it out. Okay. Try again.

“Okay, sorry, I got excited. So. A girl. What do you need my help with?” She tried her best to look encouraging and totally not like she was vibrating in her seat because this was  _ big!  _ This was good! A girl!  _ Nice. _ Apparently it worked, because the next thing she knew Sea Hawk was just spilling everything he knew about this girl. 

“Her name is Mermista! She’s beautiful and I think her hair is blue and it’s really cool and I don’t know if it’s dyed or not I mean Glimmer’s isn’t and her hair is pink and purple so I mean blue isn’t all that crazy in comparison really and  _ oh my stars she has the voice of an  _ **_angel_ ** I swear! It’s got this- not like- not like a rasp but it’s not what you’d consider high-pitched it’s actually somewhat deepish in comparison to a lot of others but it sounds amazing I mean  _ she  _ sounds amazing and she was so cool about it all and she’s just- she’s beautiful, Scorpia!”

Well that was a lot to take in. Scorpia blinked once, twice, and let out a little “huh” sound as her brain tried to keep up with her ears. Something clicked, suddenly, and she realised it was her hands twitching.

“Wait did you just say  _ Mermista? _ Like. Like  _ the  _ Mermista?” Scorpia was appropriately in shock. She hadn’t talked to Mermista since that high school convention when Mermista decked that guy, Hordak, for her. Which was very cool, but did get Mermista sent to juvie and therapy for an “unprovoked physical assault” even though  _ everyone  _ knew Hordak was an ableist ass who’d been harassing Scorpia since middle school.

“Er. Well! I don’t know if there is more than one! But I met her last night when she was putting out my apartment apparently she’s new to the squad I mean I haven’t met her before so she must be ANYWAY! She works at the firehouse obviously and is on Micah and Bow’s- is it called a fireteam? I’m calling it a fireteam. But yeah! She’s paired with them. Oh and I also wanted to tell you I saw your squad- is it rude to call them a horde? I’m calling them a horde- I saw Kyle Lonnie and Rogelio last night too! So there’s that.” He took in a big breath after, and really Scorpia didn’t know how he could ramble for so long without inhaling at some point. She could do that, sure, but she was like, twice his size! 

“Well, the Mermista I’m talking about has definitely been in touch with Bow recently, and she  _ did  _ say she got a new job too. It’s probably the same person! That’s so cool, dude! Hey, tell you what. I’ve got a date with Perfuma in a few hours,” here Sea Hawk shot her a thumbs up and a wink, that scoundrel, “so if you help me pick my outfit, I’ll tell you what I know about Mermista on Friday during Bow and Entrapta’s mechanic thing! Deal?” She really hoped he said yes. She loved him, really she did but her nerves about this date were  _ definitely  _ getting the best of her and she did  _ not  _ have the energy to deal with Sea Hawk’s too. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Scorpia! But, hm… what to do in the meantime?”  
“Sea Hawk, if you burn your apartment down to see Mermista again, I’m friend-breaking up with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> god. they really didnt wanna talk this chap huh


End file.
